Jericho design document/2
This is part 2 of the Jericho design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Quests 1. Fix the leaks in the plant. Pipes: '''The pipes running between all the equipment are old and corroded, and have tendency to burst. '''Filling station shutoff valves: The valves of the water dispenser at the filling station don't shut off the water coming from the storage vat completely, causing water to constantly drip away into the dirt. Storage vat: '''There are numerous hairline cracks in the sides of the storage vat. * ''Initiator:'' Deputy Caulwell * ''Importance:'' Minor * ''Scope:'' Small * ''Science Boy: Using a basic toolkit, patch all the leakrs (Mechanics/Easy). * '''''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: * Charisma Boy: * Journal: I repaired most of the leaks at the water plant.'' * ''Dumb Journal:' Plant not leaky no more. 10_PIPE_REPAIR 10_FILLING_STATION_REPAIR 10_VAT_REPAIR 2. Build an automated water pump Pumping the water into the plant for desalination by hand is slow and inefficient. The plant's old computer contains the schematics for an automated pump, but only a mechanically-skilled character can understand the schematics. * '''''Initiator: Deputy Caulwell * Importance: Major * Scope: Medium-Large (depending on what parts will be required) * Science Boy: ''Using the schematic learned from the computer on, build an automated pump for the main floor using parts like a small electric motor and an air compressors (Mechanics/Hard). * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: * Charisma Boy: * Journal: '' *# I downloaded the schematic for an automated water plant into my PipBoy from the Jericho water plant's pump control computer. *# I built an automated water pump for the water plant in Jericho. The plant should be able to produce fresh water a lot more quickly and efficiently now. * ''Dumb Journal:' I make man-less pump for plant. More faster water for everybody now. PLANT_PUMPS = 0 // Plant pumps are manually-operated PLANT_PUMPS = 1 // PC has learned how to build an automated pump PLANT_PUMPS = 2 // PC has installed an automated pump in the plant 3. Kill Jeremiah. The Hands of God, led by Jeremiah Rigdon, have recently attacked and burned three of Jericho's caravans. There were no casualties on either side, but O'Connor feels the Hands of God may soon become a bigger threat, so he wants the PC to enter the Mormon camp and assassinate Jeremiah if Jeremiah cannot be convinced to lay off the caravans. * '''''Initiator: Sheriff O'Connor * Importance: Major * Scope: Minor * Science Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: ''Kill Jeremiah. * ''Stealth Boy: Kill Jeremiah without alerting the camp. * Charisma Boy: Convince Jeremiah to back down and make peace with Jericho (Persuasion/Hard). Or, trick O'Connor into thinking the Mormons are planning an attack, and get his militia's help in wiping out all the Mormons (Deception/Hard). * Journal: * Dumb Journal: 10_HANDS_OF_GOD :0 = Quest hasn't been mentioned :1 = O'Connor mentioned quest :2 = PC accepted quest :3 = PC has killed all the Hands of God :4 = Quest complete 4. Exterminate the vermin In and around Jericho are several locations infested with creatures. Sheriff O'Connor would like an enterprising mercenary to go to heart of these infestations and remove the creatures once and for all. The PC will need to defeat the wasps and destroy their nest at Union Station, descend into the sewers and wipe out all the rats, and * Initiator: Sheriff O'Connor * Importance: Minor * Scope: Small * Science Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: Kill the leeches, which will be of average difficulty if the level is still flooded, or easy if the level is drained first. * Stealth Boy: * Charisma Boy: * Journal: I killed the radioactive leeches plaguing the lower level of the Jericho plant.'' * ''Dumb Journal:' I kill all icky leech things in water at water plant. 10_EXTERMINATOR :0 = Quest hasn't been mentioned :1 = O'Connor mentioned the quest to the PC :2 = PC accepted the quest :3 = PC completed the quest :4 = Quest complete 5. Sabotage the water plant Certain factions in Hoover Dam would rather see Jericho fail and turn to dust rather than prosper as an independent entity in the wasteland. These elements will ask the PC to sabotage the water plant and render it incapable of producing fresh water ever again. * '''''Initiator: (Hoover Dam caravan group?) * Importance: Major * Scope: Small * Science Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: Walk up to the boilers, pumps, and pipes and remove or loosen parts without being noticed and ''without causing the equipment to fail immediately (Steal/Hard). * 'Charisma Boy:' * 'Journal: '''I subtlely sabotaged much of the Jericho plant's equipment. It won't fail immediately, but soon... and when I'm not around to be blamed. * Dumb Journal:' I make water plant machines not work good. Soon all be broke. 10_PLANT_SABOTAGE :0 = Quest hasn't been mentioned :1 = Quest has been mentioned to the PC :2 = PC accepted the quest :3 = PC completed the quest :4 = Quest complete 6. Poison the water shipments By poisoning the water shipments, Jericho's credibility will be ruined, and other towns in the wasteland will refused to buy water from them. * ''Initiator: ''(Hoover Dam caravan group?) * '''''Importance: Major * Scope: Small * Science Boy: ''Concoct the poison yourself (Science/Average) if you don't have anything better on you. * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: Slip the poison into the water barrels at the caravan staging area without anyone noticing (Steal/Average). * Charisma Boy: * Journal: '' * ''Dumb Journal:' '' 10_WATER_POISON 7. Negotiate a water contract with Hoover Dam Hoover Dam has difficulty gaining easy access to fresh water, and they want to negotiate a contract with Jericho for shipments of fresh water. If the PC doesn't step in, the slick Hoover Dam guys will see to it that Hoover Dam benefit mores from the deal than Jericho does. This quest will only happen once the water plant has increased its output due to the automated water pump and biodiesel generator. * '''Initiator: Sheriff O'Connor (he brings the matter to the PC's attention) * Importance: Minor * Scope: Small * Science Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: * Charisma Boy: ''A PC with a good Barter skill can negotiate a contract fair for both sides or one that favors one side. * ''Journal: * Dumb Journal: 10_WATER_CONTRACT :0 = No contract :1 = A contract has been agreed upon 10_HD_DISCOUNT :0 = No discounts from Hoover Dam :1 = Jericho gets a discount on one HD export :2 = Jericho gets a discount on two HD exports 10_PC_BRIBE :0 = PC didn't take a bribe :1 = PC took a bribe 8. Build a biodiesel generator for the Jericho water plant The water plant can't use the automated pump unless the pump is supplied by electricity. Due to the lack of gasoline, a biodiesel engine which can run on the same salicornia oil Jericho uses for heating and lighting needs to be built. * Initiator: Deputy Caulwell * Importance: Major * Scope: Medium (PC can learn about biodiesel and salicornia from the FoA library in Hoover Dam) * Science Boy: ''Build a generator which runs on biodiesel so that the plant can use the automated pump (Mechanics/Hard). * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: * Charisma Boy: * Journal: '' * ''Dumb Journal: '' 9. Find and return Ivan, the escaped worker One of the workers from the water plant managed to slip out of the barracks during the night. O'Connor will ask the PC find Ivan, kill him, and bring back his corpse, where it will be hung up in the plant as an example to the other workers. * ''Initiator: Sheriff O'Connor * Importance: Minor * Scope: Medium (requires the PC to travel to Fort Abandon) * Science Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: * Charisma Boy: ''The PC can use Deception to lie to O'Connor about finding and killing Ivan if the PC is a good guy and decides to spare Ivan's life. He'll only get half the reward he was promised, though. * ''Journal: '' * ''Dumb Journal: '' 10_ESCAPED_WORKER :0 = Quest hasn't been mentioned :1 = O'Connor mentioned the quest :2 = PC accepted the quest :3 = PC found Ivan; Ivan is dead :4 = PC found Ivan; Ivan is alive 10. Find out who's been stealing from Anson. Anson has suffered a series of burglaries lately, and he really wants to know who's responsible. He'll hire the PC to watch over his bar at night or "investigate" other people's belongings to find the culprit. * ''Initiator: Anson * Importance: Minor * Scope: Small * Science Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: * Stealth Boy: Pick the lock on the chest in Marie's room (Security/Average), swipe the loot, and show it to Anson as proof. Alternately, hide in the bar after it closes and wait for Marie to come out and start pilfering Anson's stash (Sneak/Average). * ''Charisma Boy: ''Lie to Anson about who's responsible and either blame an innocent man (Doc Lane) or a fiction thief (Goatee Man). * ''Journal: '' * ''Dumb Journal: '' 10_ANSON_THIEF :0 = Quest not mentioned :1 = Anson mentioned the job :2 = PC took the job :3 = PC knows who the thief is :4 = Quest complete Scripting General Ivan's Execution: 'If the PC brings Ivan back to O'Connor, the sheriff will order Ivan's execution. A deputy escort Ivan to the gallows, followed by fade-out/fade-in, and Ivan's corpse will be dangling from a rope, swaying in the wind. '''Marie's thefts: '''At 1:30 AM, Marie will sneak out of her room, go behind the bar, and pilfer Anson's bar. The PC must be sneaking to be able to catch her in the act. If Marie spots the PC, she will float something like "Eek!" and retreat to her room. She won't try stealing for another 24 hours. Otherwise, once the PC witnesses her stealing, he can either stay hidden and let Marie go back to her room, or emerge from hiding and confront her. '''Generic Mormons: '''These generic Mormons will run away and hide in the fallout shelter if the PC approaches the camp (it's a desert, so they can spot him coming from a long way away). They'll also futz the elevator controls so the PC can't get down to them. However, when Jeremiah and the Hands of God appear, the generic Mormons should appear outside in the camp along with Jeremiah and krew, feeling safe and happy again now that the Mormon protectors have returned. Town-Specific '''Water plant security: '''After the water plant operation ceases at 8 PM, a single deputy will be patrolling the plant. If he sees the PC sabotaging anything, he'll raise the alarm. The PC will have to take him out or otherwise be out of sight if the PC is up to no good. '''Jeremiah and the Hands of God: 'Jeremiah and his little band of caravan wreckers won't show up at the Mormon camp until the PC has accepted the quest to hunt them down and kill them. Prior to that time, Jeremiah and krew are out in the wasteland trying to tear shit up. Cool Shit Cool Epithets '''"Water Baron": if the PC takes over the Jericho plant. "Hangman's Friend": If the PC's actions result in all three nooses of the gallows being occupied, he gets this epithet. The three potential hangees are Jeremiah, Doc Lane, and Ivan. Cool Hooks Plant Power Supply If the plant becomes automated, it becomes reliant on Hoover Dam's electricity. Eventually, a delegation from Hoover Dam will arrive to start negotiations. Things won't go well if the PC doesn't step in and fix things. Sound Requirements Location Checklist Room for Improvement Prosperity: '''People in Jericho will have more cash on them the more efficient the plant becomes. Lane's store will also contain more valuable items. '''Store Frequency: '''Restocking will occur less frequently if the PC is selling the plant's water since the people can't afford to buy as much stuff. '''Community: '''If the PC sabotages the water plant, all the named characters except Lane and most generic NPCs will be gone from the town. It'll become a ghost town. End Movies '''WHERE TO GO CONDITIONS 1. Jericho and Mormons together in peace, plant optimized 2. Jericho and Mormons together in peace, plant not optimized 3. Jericho nuked 4. Mormons destroyed, water plant not optimized 5. Mormons destroyed, water plant optimized 6. PC didn't help Jericho OR the Mormons Random Notes Appendix 6/12/03: Created this document 6/23/03: Added the Sewers, Fallout Shelter, and Cultist Camp. Modified/added quests and area details based on suggestions from the meeting. 6/30/03: Made changes based on Sawyer comments # Expanded the story for the cultists and the reason the Mormons don't run them off # Added a quest where the PC can expose the cultists' true nature to the Sheriff # Added more quests for Stealth Boys # Added a new Barter quest for Charisma Boys 9/15/03: Incorporated elements of New Canaan into the newly-christened town of Jericho. Turned Jericho into a stand-alone place. 10/28/03: Modified some of the end movies. Changed the descriptions of some of the quests to match NPC dialogues. Category:Jericho design document